just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Singers High: Episode Guide
Episodes from Singers High Season 1 Episode 1: Let's Get Things Started Episode 2: A Dance Contest Episode 3: Jonas Blue And The Cool Gang Episode 4: A Generous Dj Episode 5: A Trip To The Beach Episode 6: Downtown Night Episode 7: Luis Fonsi's Modern Attitude Episode 8: Snapchatting Singers Episode 9: Detention Time Episode 10: Learn Your Swedish, Please Episode 11: Mall Time Episode 12: Oscar Enestad meets Brandon Beal Episode 13: Oscar Enestad becomes viral? Episode 14: Omar Rudberg's beatboxing skills Episode 15: A Beatboxing Contest Episode 16: New Students Episode 17: Justin Bieber Gets Suspended Episode 18: Oscar Enestad becomes a great twerker? Episode 19: Oscar Zia's skills Episode 20: A Secret Teller Episode 21: Like Father Like Son Episode 22: Justin Bieber Gets Expelled Episode 23: Meet French Montana's Son Episode 24: Skrillex and Deadmau5's Talent Episode 25: Here Comes Bieber Episode 26: DJ Time Episode 27: Dark Bieber's arrival Episode 28: Omar's Preformance Episode 29: Jay Kay Karate Lesson Episode 30: Eminem turns 45? Episode 31: The New Boyband? Episode 32: What? New singers in town? Episode 33: The Final Day Season 2 Episode 1: A New Day, and no more Bieber Episode 2: Where did The FO&O Go? Episode 3: Big Sha's arrival Episode 4: The Blue Brothers!? Episode 5: Snakes and Poisonous Honeybees Episode 6: Pranks A Lot Episode 7: Spencer Ludwig's Trumpet Skills Episode 8: Silence! Episode 9: And I'm Taking You Down, I'm Taking You Out... Episode 10: Family meeting Episode 11: Group Competition Episode 12: Not So Brotherly Love Episode 13: Eric Saade's Saxophone Skills Episode 14: What's so funny? Episode 15: Kruz's new friend Episode 16: Kygo vs Iggy Azaela Episode 17: Oh, Felix! Episode 18: Bruno Mars' 24k Dust Episode 19: Isaiah Firebrace's 18th Birthday Episode 20: It's Only Rock N' Roll Episode 21: Alesso's Rap Skills? Episode 22: Dial 1-900-Mix-A-Lot (Part 1) Episode 23: Dial 1-900-Mix-A-Lot (Part 2) Episode 24: Life Is a Lottery, Old Chum Episode 25: No Beatboxing Day Episode 26: The Big Exam (Part 1) Episode 27: The Big Exam (Part 2) Season 3 Episode 1: A New Start Episode 2: Kristian and Ben G's Quarrel Episode 3: The Breakdancing Contest Episode 4: Alesso's Almost Live Not Real Music Festival Episode 5: Kygo's Broken Legs Episode 6: Road Trip Episode 7: Weight To Go, Kygo Episode 8: French Montana's Big Hit Episode 9: Imri Ziv's introduction Episode 10: Eric Saade's popularity on Instagram Episode 11: One love, one time, one kiss Episode 12: Swim, Swim, Bish Episode 13: Singin' In The Rain Episode 14: The Marriage Episode 15: Love Love Peace Peace Episode 16: Trumpet vs. Trombone Episode 17: The Time Machine Episode 18: Bianca Gets Busted Episode 19: Bianca's Apology Episode 20: Spa Day Episode 21: Summer Belongs to You! Episode 22: Zombie Djs Episode 23: Zedd's Beatboxing Skills? Episode 24: Will Smith's DNA? Episode 25: Ace Wilder's spots Episode 26: Kygo's Breakdancing Skills?! Episode 27: The Last Exam (Part 1) Episode 28: The Last Exam (Part 2) Season 4 Episode 1: A Brand New Day Episode 2: Culture Time! Episode 3: Diplo and his kids Episode 4: A change in China Episode 5: Omar Rudberg's DJ skills?! Episode 6: No beatboxing, rapping and breakdancing week Episode 7: More exams Episode 8: The New Pet Episode 9: Goin' old-school style Episode 10: Kygo becomes famous on Instagram Episode 11: Raging Bully Episode 12: Omar Rudberg's challenge Episode 13: Charlie Puth's doin' his Twerk Freestyles Episode 14: Charlie Puth's popularity on Instagram Episode 15: Twerking Banned!? Episode 16: I will Never Give Up! Category:Episode Guides